


Shout Outs

by orphan_account



Series: Jeremy Barton [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Kid Fic, Shout-outs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 23:32:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5183888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shouting match</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shout Outs

Clint shouts, "Trick"

Jeremy shouts, "Treating" and "Candy"

This goes on for half an hour.

Natasha comes and tells them to,"Shut up".


End file.
